lukestersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show
The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show (also known as The Summerlands 2 ) is a 2014 Adventure Comedy film and this is Sequel to The Summerlands: Big Picture Show. It is the ninth highest-grossing film worldwide produced by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Plot After the celebration last day of school year and takes a trip to South Africa. And what was supposed to be only a normal trip, they to get some perspective on what matters in life the most. Cast The Gangs * Lukester Farrell as Zack Martin * Sam Vincent as Edward 'Double D' Holloman * Matt Hill as Patrick Seymour * Dylan Mullen as Mark Crabgrass The Kids * Marie Rodriguez as Suzie Crabgrass * Kelsey Rodriguez as Liz Crabgrass * Christopher Sander as Kevin * Christian Serbian as Nazz * Peter Kelman as Rolf / Ranger Rolf * Janaye Joud as Sarah * David Paul Grove as Jonny / Ranger Jonny * Keenan Christenson as Jimmy / Ranger Jimmy * Emma Hyland as Lee Kanker * Sarah Hyland as May Kanker * Chloe Hyland as Maire Kanker * TBA as Jack, Rolf's brother and Kevin's friends The Teachers * Thomas Peterson as Principle Antonucci * TBA as Axel * Rachel Monaghan as Mrs. Callister * Danny Antonucci as Nick, The Bus Driver Double D's Nerd Friends * TBA as Greg, Double D's Nerd friends 1# * TBA as Cillian Darcy, Double D's Nerd friends 1# Movie appears * Mitchell Musso as Nick, a tourist guy. Villains * Julianne Moose as Carolina * TBA as TBA Peach Creek Schools * Lorenzo DiFolco as Milo - Peach Creek High School Football Team * Patrick Schwarzenegger as Cooper - Peach Creek High School Football Team * Michael Hutchinson as Jared - Peach Creek High School Football Team * Nicholas Addlery as Nick - Peach Creek High School Football Team * Jake Wilson as Kyle - Peach Creek High School Football Team Cameos * Pharrell Williams as Himself * Jack Farrell as Peach Creek Cobbler Football Fan 1# * Sean Farrell as Peach Creek Cobbler Football Fan 2# Production Filming Filming began in Vancouver, Washington State, USA and Sun City, South Africa on February 2, 2013 and concluded on April 20, 2013. The film's release date is set for May 2, 2014. Location They filming at Vancouver, Washington State, USA and Sun City, South Africa. Music On June 25, 2013, it was announced Hans Zimmer would return to score the film. On July 15, 2013, Pharrell Williams will co-compose the score with Zimmer. Rating This is the only The Summerlands film to earn a G rating by the MPAA. Trivia * Scott Underwood will director the sequel from tv show. * Hans Zimmer was accept to score the sequel. ** Zimmer bring Pharrell Williams to join the music. *** Pharrell Williams made a songs the film and one of his song "Travelling Song". * Alternative titles ** The Summerlands Movie 2 ** The Summerlands 2 ** Summerlands in Africa ** Summerlands in Africa: The Movie ** Summerlands in Africa: The Movie - Summerlands II ** The Summerlands Movie: Gangs Goes in Africa ** The Summerlands Africa Movie ** The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show ** The Summerlands: The Big Sequel Show ** The Summerlands: The Sequel ** TS2 - Shortest title Gallery View Gallery for this film here Sequel The Summerlands: Last Picture Show will be the third and final series of the Summerlands. Category:The Movie Category:Comedy film Category:Family film Category:Disney Movie Category:LOL Productions Category:Rated G Category:The Summerlands Category:The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show Category:Matt Hill Category:Sam Vincent Category:Lukester Farrell Category:Television series created by Danny Antonucci Category:Danny Antonucci Category:2010s Category:2014 Category:Scott Underwood